A Frozen Debacle and Spying Snowmen
by Nardragon
Summary: Anna has noticed that Elsa seems a bit busier than usual. And whenever she's busy Kristoff isn't around. But that has to be a coincident. Right? Right! So what is going on between the Snow Queen and the Ice Guy? And is Olaf a spy now?


And the Fanfiction bug has gotten me again. Third story in as many days. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing.

I wanted to do a story that included Kristoff too, since my other ones focused on the relationship between Elsa and Anna. Yet this story ended up being mostly about Anna. Which is still a shift, since I wrote mainly from Elsa's point of view. Either way I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Anna was as happy as a snowman in July (if said snowman was Olaf) as she skipped to her sister's study. She had the afternoon free but when she had asked Kristoff if he wanted to do anything he told her he was busy. And off course Elsa was busy. Earlier she hadn't even knocked on her sister's door when the Queen herself came bursting out with advisors on either side. Spotting Anna she had given her sister a sad smile.

"Sorry Anna, I'm too busy to talk right now." She'd said as she went past.

Anna had noticed how tired her sister had looked. She also noted that Elsa wasn't walking with her normal fluid, graceful steps. There was a bit of a limp to her stride. Anna decided she needed to do something for her, to help her relax. The best thing would have been to make all of Elsa's work go away, but seeing as that was impossible she'd went with the next best option.

Chocolate.

Anna grinned widely as she sniffed the brown bag in her hands. Without anything else to do, Anna had gone down to hers and Elsa's favourite café in town and bought two chocolate drizzled croissants. She'd been especially lucky; when she'd arrived they had just taken a fresh batch out of the oven.

She knocked once on the door to Elsa's study and opened the door.  
"Elsa I have surprise…" The rest of Anna's sentence trailed off when she saw Elsa and Kristoff jumping away from each other.  
"Anna, what are you doing here?" Elsa asked. She held up the bag in her hand.  
"I went to…uh, Kristoff why are you here?" Anna asked. Kristoff got a panicked look on his face. He glanced at Elsa then looked back at Anna.  
"Why I'm here?" He repeated the question, "You see, Elsa and I…we were just…"  
"Talking," Elsa interrupted placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Yeah, we were just talking about ice!" Kristoff said.  
"Ice?" Anna and Elsa asked at the same time. Then Elsa caught herself and started nodded in agreement with him.  
"Yeah," He drawled, slowly backing towards the door, "You know, ice is my life and all. She's the snow queen. So you seem like you wanna have sister to sister time, so I'll just be going now." He quickly kissed Anna on the cheek.  
"K' bye!" And he was gone, slamming the door as he left.

"Okay…that wasn't weird." Anna said to herself. "What was that about?"  
Elsa shuffled uneasily. "Oh nothing," She said lightly, even though she was wringing her hands together. Anna noticed there was a light dusting of frost under her feet.  
"Elsa…" Anna pointed to slowly growing area of frost. "  
"Oh…" Elsa took a few deep breaths and the frost melted away.  
"Are you okay?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded, waving her hand like it was nothing.  
"You said you had a surprise?" Elsa asked moving to sit at her desk.  
"What?" With what had just occurred Anna had all but forgotten about the croissants in her hands, "Oh, right!"

She lifted the bag for Elsa to see. Her eyes light up in recognition.  
"Is that what I think it is?"  
Anna nodded, "And it's freshly baked."  
"Anna you are the best little sister in the world,"  
"Course I am," Anna said proudly handing the bag to Elsa. Elsa opened the bag and inhaled deeply. She took out one and held out the bag for Anna. However the younger girl held up her hands.  
"Both are yours." She said. Elsa rolled her eyes.  
"Anna, we both know you bought two for me hoping I'd offer one to you, so take the pastry and sit and eat with me."

Anna grinned sheepishly, "Alright you got me," She took the pastry and sat on the edge of Elsa's desk.  
"When I said sit, I meant on a chair not my desk."  
"But all the other chairs are all the way over there," Anna complained pointing to where the others chairs where lined against the wall, about twenty feet away.  
"You could have just brought one of the chairs here," Elsa said cocking an eyebrow.  
"But then I'd have to walk all the way over there, _then _come all the way back!" Anna said dramatically. The way she said it, you'd think it was twenty miles not feet.  
"You are so lazy sometimes,"

"Mh-mm," Anna nodded in agreement. Elsa had a slightly amused look on her face while she shook her head.  
"So, Elsa…" Anna said, a bit of mischievous undertone to her voice.  
"Yes, Anna?" She asked, wry of her sister's tone.  
"Have you figured out who you're going to ball with?"  
"You've asked me that every day for the past three weeks,"  
"Because the answer is always no. It's a week away you know." Anna replied. For winter every year Arendelle's royal family hosted a ball for the kingdom, where everyone was invited. It was one of the biggest events of the year. This year was shaping up to be the biggest one yet, since this would be the first one they were having since the death of the King and Queen, Elsa and Anna's parents.

"Why is my love life so important to you?"  
"Cause you're my sister, I just want you to be happy."  
"I am happy. I don't need a guy for that,"  
"Yeah, but I just want you to have what I have with Kristoff."  
Elsa smiled fondly, "You really are happy with him, aren't you?"  
Anna got a dreamy look in her eye. She nodded, a grin lighten up her features. Then she shook her head and turned on Elsa.  
"Oh no, you are not turned the conversation on me! This isn't about me and Kristoff. It's about you." The smile on Elsa's face vanished. She sighed.  
"When it's time for me to find someone then I'll find someone. Until then I'm happy as is."  
"But I just don't want to end up alone and barren,"

"That's a tasteful way of saying it." Elsa snorted.  
"You know what I mean,"  
"I'm not worried," Elsa said an evil grin growing on her face, "Even if I never get married I'll always have your children to chase around the castle.  
"Alright!" Anna said ecstatically, then she sister's words sunk in, "Wait what? My children?"  
"I'd expect you'd want to have a few, right? I'm sure you don't want an only child that'd have to grow up alone."  
"My children?"  
"You and Kristoff do want children,"  
"Me and Kristoff?"  
"Kristoff _and I_" Elsa corrected. Anna took up a paper from Elsa's desk and hit her chuckling sister with it.  
"You're planning out my life for me! _And _you still have the audacity to correct my grammar!"  
"Alright, alright," Elsa said still laughing, "Would you stop hitting me with the shipping reports?"

Anna, stopped, huffed and crossed her arms.  
"Don't tell you're angry with me now?"  
"Yes I am,"  
"It's a big sister job to tease her little sister."  
Anna huffed again, "You'd think you'd be too busy running the kingdom to have a second job,"  
"I'll always have time for you, Anna."

Anna's gaze soften, "I know you were only teasing," She said softly. "And," Anna blushed and looked down at her lap.  
"And?" Elsa asked.  
"_And…_when I do eventually have kids, I do want more that one. I'm thinking three."  
"Three?" Elsa asked smiling.  
"Yeah, and if I'm lucky the first two will be girls." Anna said shyly. Elsa laughed at this.  
"Sisters," Elsa said simply. Anna nodded.  
"Oh, oh. I think I know what I'm going to name my first girl. Do you want to hear it?" Anna said egerly. Elsa nodded.  
"Elsanna!" Anna said proudly.  
"Elsanna?"  
"Yeah I combined our names,"  
"No," Elsa said shaking her head.  
"No? You don't like it?"  
"You can't name a little girl Elsanna. Now, if you wanted to name your first girl Elsa, that I'd have no problem with."  
"Aww, but can't you just imagine singing '_Vi har ei tulle' _to a little Elsanna." Anna said.  
"No I can't. I can imagine singing it to a little Elsa thought. And you can name your second girl Anna."  
"Name both my girls after us? Isn't that a little conceited?"  
"And naming one child Elsanna isn't conceited?"  
"No,"

The sisters started laughing.  
"I'd love to help you pick out baby names, but still have work to do." Elsa said a little sadly.  
"You shot down the one name I had and now you're going to leave me nameless,"  
"I promise I'll help you find a name, but for now," Elsa put her hand on her desk and ice formed beneath Anna. With a gently shove Anna slid off the desk.

"Okay, I get it. You're busy. I'll talk to you later then." Anna waved good bye. She ambled into the hallway wondering which away Kristoff that gone. She ran down the hall and had just turned a corner when she heard Kristoff's voice behind her. Spinning on her heels she turned around. Around the turn she saw Kristoff walking in the doorway to Elsa's study. Was he going to talk to her about ice again? Anna walked back the way she came ready to save Elsa from her boyfriend. When she was at the door she heard their voices.

"Anna does suspect anything, does she?" Kristoff asked. At the sound of her name Anna froze.  
"No, I don't think so," Elsa replied. She leaned closer to the door, pressing an ear to wood.  
"Oh good," Kristoff sighed. "I don't know what'd I do if she found out."  
_'If I found out what?' _Anna thought to herself. Kristoff continued talking, "When you two took so long I got worried,"  
"We were talking about baby names."  
"Baby names? Why? Anna isn't pregnant is she?"  
"No, Anna is not pregnant," a pause, "Why would you assume she was?" Elsa's voice low and dangerous. Anna could have sworn the temperature had dropped several degrees. Kristoff started spluttering.  
"N-no! Nothing like that. Anna and I we haven't…we won't. I just..uh…I just…figured…baby names…someone had to be pregnant. You aren't pregnant, are you?"  
"NO! Of course not!"  
"Oh, good. Good." Another pause.  
"So let's pick up where we left off," Elsa said.

_'From where they left off. What are they talking about?' _Anna thought. They won't talking anymore, but she could hear noises. Pressing closer to the door she tried to figure what was happening.  
"Not like that, Kristoff."  
"Oh, sorry…"  
"Here, let me show you,"  
_'What were they doing?' _Anna was beyond confused. She heard Elsa gasp.  
"Sorry, I'm sorry." Kristoff  
"It's okay. I'm getting used to it."  
"But you shouldn't have to get used to it. I…uh, mean I'm not supposed hurt you. It's because I'm so bloody big."  
"It's alright Kristoff. You're getting better."  
"I am?"

For the life of her Anna couldn't figure out what was going on. She got on her stomach, trying to see under the crack of the door.

"Hi, An…mffh"  
Anna nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Olaf. She spun around grabbed the snowman around the head and sprinted down the hall afraid that Elsa or Kristoff might have heard him.  
"Wow," Olaf said when she had finally stopped three hallways later. "That was fun. Let's do it again."  
"Sorry Olaf. I didn't want Elsa and Kristoff to hear you. If they looked outside they would have found me spying."  
"You were spying on Elsa and Kristoff?"  
"Yeah," Anna said a little guilty.  
"Why?"  
"I'm not really sure," She admitted. "They were doing…something. I couldn't figure out what."  
"But what would Elsa and Kristoff have to hide from you?" Olaf asked earnestly.  
"That's a good a question," Anna said.  
"They're you're sister and boyfriend, the two people you're closest with. Aside from me that is. Why would they do something together and not tell you."

Anna looked at Olaf, a horrifying feeling creeping into her chest.  
"I don't know." She admitted. "But I'm going to find out." She nodded to herself, "And you can help me."  
"Oh, I like helping. What can I do?"

Anna started coming up with a plan to find out just what Elsa and Kristoff where doing. The next day she had charged Olaf with following Elsa around. She herself was going to follow Kristoff. Bright and early she followed him down to the stables. This wasn't unusually. He went every morning and night to feed Sven.  
"Hey buddy," Kristoff said approaching the reindeer. Seeing him Sven trotted over and nuzzled him affectionately. Anna was hiding at the other end of the stables.  
"Miss me?"He asked. Sven clopped in reply, nodding his head up and down.  
"Aww, I'm sorry. I know I haven't been spending much time with you. I've been spending every free moment with Elsa."

Anna's jaw dropped. He'd been spending more time with Elsa than with Sven? She didn't know how many times he'd brought Sven on their dates and since when had he and Elsa been spending time together.

Sven snorted.  
"I know. If you could be there I'd bring you I would. But it's hard enough for just the two of us to keep hidden from Anna, let alone the two of us and reindeer. Oh man, Anna almost busted us yesterday. I don't know how she would take it if she found it. Well she'd probably be surprised."

Anna's eyes grew wide. So they had been keeping something from her. But what? A single thought drifted into her mind and she instantly pushed it away. It couldn't be that. Not that.

"Besides, I don't think you'd really get what's going on." Kristoff told Sven scratching him under the chin. The church bells tolled, nine times. "Is that the time already? Sorry bubby I've got to go."

Kristoff ran out of the stable. Anna emerged from her hiding place a little stunned. Sven spotted her and trotted over. He looked at her expectantly, probably wanting a carrot.  
"Sorry Sven, I don't have anything for you today." She said. She was still trying to wrap her mind around what she'd heard. Kristoff and Elsa spending time together, just the two of them…without letting her know.  
"Just relax Anna," She told herself, "It can't be what you think it is. It can't be. Right?" She looked at Sven and he tilled his head to side, almost as though he saying he didn't have an answer for her. She sighed and went back the castle and up to her room. She flopped down on her bed.

"Anna! Anna!" She wasn't sure how long she'd been lying on her bed before she heard Olaf's eager voice.  
"Olaf, what is it?" She asked sitting up.  
"I found out something about Elsa."  
"You did?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Can you tell me?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Tell me now,"  
"Oh right. I saw her schedule, she cleared an hour every day for the past two weeks."  
"Two weeks," Anna felt like a pit was opening up in her stomach.  
"Yep."  
"Olaf do you know when she's free."  
"It's a different time every day. I think yesterday was at four and today was nine."  
The pit became bigger. I'd been about four yesterday when she'd walked in on the two of them 'talking' and Kristoff had left Sven at nine today.

"No, no. It's can't be. They would never do that to you." She said drawing her feet up to her chest.  
"They would never do what?" Olaf asked. She looked at the snowman, but didn't have the heart to tell him her suspicions.  
"Olaf do you know when she'll be free for the next few days?"  
"I think I can find out,"  
"Go then, and make sure Elsa doesn't know what you're doing.  
"Right," He saluted her and marched out the door.

Anna nodded. She wasn't going to jump to conclusions. Her mind was just going to the worst case scenario. It was impossible that Elsa and Kristoff were…

The next few days Olaf and Anna tried to keep track of Elsa and Kristoff. But sure enough, everyday at the time set aside on Elsa's schedule both of them would disappear somewhere. Anna had even burst it to Elsa's study unannounced one day but it was empty. The pit in her stomach had only had grown and now a lump of fear was growing in her too. She wasn't able to eat, to sleep. Her mind kept going to worst case situations and she kept trying to deny it.

"It's Elsa and Kristoff. They would never hurt you. They would never hurt you." She kept repeating to herself. Her worry must have started to show on her face because five days after she'd first walked in the pair; Elsa placed a hand on her forehead while they were eating breakfast.

"Anna, are you feeling well? You look like you haven't been sleeping." She'd asked gently.

The hand on her forehead was so cool and comforting that Anna wanted nothing more than to just lean into her sister and sleep but the lump of fear wouldn't let her. Instead she got to her feet, pushed away the blow of untouched oatmeal.  
"I'm fine," She muttered out and walked towards the door.  
"Are you sure? You've been kind of distant the last few days." Elsa called after her.  
"It's nothing Elsa." She said. That was when she decided that that day, one way or another she'd find out exactly what was going on. She knew that Elsa was free at five so she'd follow her then.

Just before five she and Olaf waited at the end of hall where Elsa's study was. Sure enough she emerged, glancing around quickly and turned away for them, hurrying down the hallway. Anna and Olaf followed at a distance, quietly as she could.

But at one point they lost sight of Elsa and the end of the hallway lead to a staircase. Elsa could have gone up or down.  
"Okay Olaf you go up and look for her, I'll go down."  
"Got it," He said and hurried up the stairs. Anna raced down the stairs looking for any sign of Elsa. She'd been looking for over half an hour when Olaf crashed into her.  
"I found them," He said.  
"You did?"  
"Yep, come on!" He grabbed one of her hands pulling her with him back upstairs. They turned down so many different hallways Anna actually got lost of a little bit unable to pin point which part of the castle they were in.  
"They're in that room there," Olaf said pointing. Excitement and fear surged inside Anna. But before they could get any closer the door to the room opened. Anna skidded to a stop, turned around and pulled Olaf with her. She pulled so hard his hand popped out. She cursed, grabbed his whole body and dashed around the nearest corner. She slid down to the ground and cautiously peered around the corner.

Kristoff and Elsa emerged from the room laughing. Laughing.  
"Today was great!" Kristoff said happily.  
"I'd say. I didn't get hurt once. You really have improved since we started." Elsa said beaming.  
Kristoff blushed."Only because I had such a great teacher," He said.  
"I've got to return to my reports but I'll see you tomorrow." Elsa said.  
"Defiantly." Kristoff nodded, "And thank you Elsa," He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. Anna covered her mouth to stiff the sob that threatened to escape.  
"You don't have to thank me. It's my pleasure. And I have fun." She said. They said good bye and walked off in different directions. Elsa was coming towards Anna.

Anna scrambled back, running into the nearest room. She waited until she heard her sister's footsteps fade away and then she let the tears flow. A stricken sob escaped her throat.

"Anna, it's okay," Olaf said patting her back. Anna grabbed the snowman, holding on to him tightly.

The next day Elsa had to go looking to Kristoff which was very strange. He was never late in meeting her. She found the ice harvester sitting on the ground in a random hallway.

"There you are," She said, "You know we have…what's wrong?" She had just noticed the hollow look on his face. He looked like all the life had been sucked out of him. He looked up at her.  
"Anna just broke up with me," He said.  
"What? Why?" Elsa knelt next to him. He dropped his head into his hands.  
"I don't know. I went looking for her, to ask her to the ball, you know properly. But she started yelling and crying. I didn't understanding half of it. She said some stuff about you that I really didn't understand. But she dumped me."

"There has to be some kind of misunderstanding. I'll go talk to her." Elsa said, gently squeezing his shoulder. She stood up, setting off in search of Anna. She found a maid who told her the Princess was in the garden.  
"She doesn't look happy." The maid added.

Elsa went straight to the garden and sure enough there was Anna. Her sister was pelting snowballs at two cruelly made snowmen. Olaf was standing next to her, handing her snowballs from a neat pile of them on the ground. Even across the garden Elsa could hear her muttering curses.

"Now what did those snowmen ever do to you?" Elsa asked when she had gotten a bit closer. Anna whirled around.  
"You!" She said harstly. Elsa was taken aback by the venom in her voice. She noted that her eyes were red and swollen like she'd been crying.  
"Anna what's wrong?" Elsa took two steps forward and received a snowball to the shoulder. The way it was thrown she could tell it wans't friendly.

"I don't want to talk to you!" Anna spat, "I don't want to ever see you again!"  
"What?" Elsa felt her heart constrict at Anna's words.  
"How could you do this to me?" She fired two more snowballs. Elsa held up her hands to protect herself.  
"I guess I was the stupid one thought," Anna said. "I mean, he said it himself. _Ice is his life!_ _And you're the snow queen!_"  
"Anna you're not making any sense," Elsa said still ducking snowballs.  
"I'm not making sense? What about you? YOU said you'd always protect me!" Anna yelled, tears running down her face.  
"Anna please tell me what's wrong," Elsa begged. She couldn't bear to see her sister like this.

"I know what you and Kristoff have been doing!" Anna yelled.  
"That's why you're acting like this?" Elsa asked.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Anna stopped throwing snowballs and eyed her sister, "I'm I just supposed to be okay with it?"  
"What's so bad? So Kristoff-" Elsa was cut off by another volley of snowballs. These were coming so hard they stung.  
"Anna, stop,"  
"I hate you! You know that. I HATE YOU!"

That was the final straw. "Stop!" Elsa yelled and waved her hand, causing ice to form under Anna's feet. The girl slipped and fell back in the snow. Anna broke down completely burying her face into her hands. Olaf put a hand on Anna's back.  
"Anna," Elsa took a few steps towards her sister. Anna's head shot up.  
"Don't come near me!" She yelled crawling back, away from her sister.  
"Anna, if you don't tell what wrong I can't help you." Elsa said gently.

"Help me? You're going to help me?"  
"Anna, I hate seeing you like this,"  
"Then why'd you do it?" Anna asked sobbing.  
"Why'd I do what?"  
"You've been seeing Kristoff behind my back!" Anna yelled.

"I've been…" Elsa took a moment to process the words. "Wait, you think Kristoff and I…" Elsa started laughing.  
"You think it's funny!" Anna threw another snowball. This one hit Elsa right in the face.  
"Ow! That one really hurt!" Elsa complained.  
"Good! Olaf give me another snowball!" But the snowman had run of snowballs. He tried to make a one, but before he could finish Anna grabbed his head and chucked it at Elsa.

"Anna wait, you don't understand…" Elsa stopped herself short to catch Olaf's head.  
"Hi," He said when she had. Anna grabbed Olaf's body next lifting it over her head. Olaf's arms were waving around wildly.  
"Anna, I was teaching Kristoff how to dance!" Elsa yelled before she could throw it.

"Wha-"Anna's hand dropped a little bit. Olaf's arms were still waving around wildly. "Dance?" She repeated the word like it was a foreign language.  
"Yes, I've been teaching him to dance. He came to talk me two weeks ago. He said he was nervous about taking you to the ball because he didn't know any formal dances. I'd been teaching how to dance. Nothing is going on between us."

"But…why wouldn't you tell me anything?"  
"Kristoff was a little embarrassed. Plus he wanted to surprise you."  
"So you aren't together?"  
"Of course not. Anna I would never do that to you, also he's not even my type."

Anna gave Elsa a flying tackle hug, knocking her sister back into the snow.  
"Ow!" Elsa said.  
"Oh, sorry. I did I hurt you?"  
"It hurt less when you were throwing snowballs," Elsa said.  
"I'm sorry," Anna hugged her sister tightly. "I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Elsa hugged her sister back, just as tight. "I'm sorry too," She said.  
"For what? You didn't do anything." Anna pulled back looking at Elsa.  
"I'm sorry you had to go through this. How long did you think that Kristoff and I…"  
"About a week." She said looking at the ground. Elsa wiped away her sister's tears.  
"Oh, Anna. If' I'd known. You have to know I'll never, ever do anything to hurt you. In anyway."  
"Yeah, I know. I just saw you two together and I over reacted."

Elsa pulled her back into a hug.  
"So, when Kristoff kissed you yesterday, it was a thank you kiss."  
"You managed to find us?"  
"Olaf and I kind of followed you."  
Elsa laughed. "Yes, I was just a thank you kiss."

Anna sighed, "You must think I'm so stupid."  
"No, I'd never think that." Elsa said stroking her hair. "Maybe a little impulsive, possibly crazy. But not stupid." Anna managed a chuckle at her sister's words.  
"Is everything okay now?" Olaf asked. He was still in pieces.  
"Oh, Olaf. I'm sorry I threw you." Anna said.  
"It's okay, but could you help me get back together."  
"Sure little guy."

The two sisters quickly put him back in one piece.  
"Elsa can I ask you one more thing,"  
"Of course."  
"When you said Kristoff was hurting you?"  
"That? He kept stepping on my toes. He has some really big feet." Elsa said.  
"Oh, good." Anna yet out a sigh.  
"Why? What did you think it was?" Elsa aked.  
"Am…" Anna blushed but didn't say anything. She didn't have to say anything for Elsa to figure out what she was thinking.

_"ANNA!"_

"I said I over reacted," Anna said blushing beet red.  
"How could you…that I….Anna!"  
"I'm sorry."

Elsa sighed. "Anna, you can talk to me about anything. Anything. So the next time you think anything like this, please come talk to me first before you try to decapitate snow people." She looked at the snowmen Anna had been using for target practice early.  
"Are those supposed to Kristoff and me?"  
"Yeah," Anna said shyly.  
"You're ice sculpting hasn't gotten better." Elsa said simply.  
"That's what'd you say to me?"  
"What do you want me to say?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.  
"I don't know," Anna admitted. Elsa got to her feet and pulled Anna with her.

"You can throw a hell of a snowball now though." Elsa said wrapping a hand around Anna's waist.  
"Yeah, good enough to beat you in a snowball fight?"  
Elsa thought about for a minute, "No. But you might beat Kristoff."

Anna gasped. "Oh god! Kristoff! He thinks I broke up with him!" Anna took off running. She ran straight back to the last place she'd seen him. But he wasn't there.  
"Kristoff!" She yelled. She ran to the stables. He wasn't there either and neither was Sven.

"Kristoff!" She yelled again. She tore out of the stables and spotted him near the main gates. She sprinted to him.  
"Kristoff! Wait!" She yelled. He turned around. She jumped into his arms, throwing her arms his neck.

"A..." He couldn't even get a syllable before she was kissing him.

"I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you. I don't hate you. Please don't leave. I'm sorry." She kissed him again.

"Uh…" Kristoff looked like he'd been hit in the back of the head by a brick. "Uh, so…so you don't think I'm a good for nothing, jabbering, flea ridden, sorry excuse of a man."  
"No, no." She said softly. Elsa who had caught up with the couple bit back a laugh.  
"And you don't hope that…uh…Elsa will lose control of her power and freeze me when she-"  
Anna clamped a hand over his mouth. "Don't finish that sentence. Don't even think about." Anna glanced over at Elsa who was giving her sister a very sly look.

"So, uh…I'm having trouble keeping up,"  
"We're not broken up. Let's just forget that I ever yelled at you,"  
"I'd like that," They kissed again, forgetting the world around them.

"Ah, young love, ain't it dandy," Olaf said leaning against Elsa. Elsa smiled and nodded. After several moments when the only thing that had happened was Anna and Kristoff deepening the kiss Olaf said,  
"Wouldn't they need air by now?"  
Elsa cleared her throat pointedly and the young couple broke apart, both looking very red in the face.

"Shall we go inside," Elsa suggested. They both nodded.  
"I'm still not entirely sure what happened earilier," Kristoff said as they were walking inside. Anna and Elsa shared a look.  
"I don't think you need to know," Elsa said.  
"I agree. It was a misunderstanding, but we worked it out." Anna said giggling. Sven snorted.  
"I know buddy. I don't get them either." Kristoff said making the girls laugh.

Two days later Elsa was standing on the raised platform watching everyone dance. She was keeping a extra close eye on Anna and Kristoff who were dancing near the centre of the ballroom.  
"This party is great," Olaf said spinning around next to Elsa. "Shame you have no one to dance with."  
"That's what I have you for," She took one of his hands and spun him around.  
"Hey, who knew Kristoff was such a good dancer." Olaf said.  
"Who knew," Elsa said with a knowing smile on her face. However that smile flattered somewhat when she Kristoff leave the ballroom, with a giggling Anna in tow.  
"Olaf, you think you could do something for me?" Elsa asked.  
"Sure, name it."  
"Go keep an eye on Anna and Kristoff for me. But don't let them know you're there."  
"I can do that. I've gotten really good at spying the past week." He said walking in the direction they had last seen the couple go.

* * *

Haha, I think Olaf would be the perfect spy, especially in winter time. You know, once he's able to keep quite.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


End file.
